


The Metal Man

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pygmalion and Galatea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pygmalion and Galatea AU. Dean Winchester is a young skilled mechanic who one day finds an automaton in the woods. Only this machine holds a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Man

A gifted young mechanic of Kansas, named Dean, was a hater of man kind. He detested the faults beyond measure which nature had giving to man. Dean resolved never to marry. His machines were enough for him. Nevertheless when Dean found the abandon machine in the woods comprised of rusted bolts and bent metal in the shape a man Dean brought it home. For if there was one thing the young mechanic could not resist it was fixing something that was broken. It was a merely a mechanical statue a fake skin stretched over cogs and gears, and Dean wonder why it had been left deserted deep in the woods.

Dean worked on the man, pouring hours of work into his machine tightening screws and bolts. Slowly it came together to be a beautiful man to whom none could compare. Still he kept working and daily the machine grew more beautiful. He worked till no improvement could be made upon its perfection. Then is when a strange fate fell the brash, rough, young man. Dean had fallen in deep, madly, passionately in love with his recreation. To be fair the machine looked like no machine. No one would have thought it nuts and bolts and not warm flesh paused for but a moment. That was the skill of the young mechanic.

It seemed that the mankind Dean had scorned then on had their revenge for never was there a lover alive as unhappy as Dean. He would kiss the enticing lips of his creation, but they never could move in response. He could carcass his hands, his face, but always unresponsive. Dean took him in his arms but he remained cold and passive.

For a time Dean pretended as children with dolls. He dress the man in rich clothes taking in the look of perfection each color brought imagining that he smiled fondly at Dean when he wrapped the rich fabrics around him. Dean brought him gifts; flowers, feathers of birds, and other trinkets he had found, and he would imagine that he smiled brightly and thanks him with a tender kiss. Every night Dean would put him to bed and tucked him under the blankets. Still Dean was a realistic man and he could not pretend forever. He was in love with a lifeless thing and he was utterly hopelessly doomed. 

Dean took pains to hide his love from all, especially his younger brother Sam to whom he was so close. Whenever his sibling came to visit he would carefully wrap cloth around the automaton and hide him away, but of course it didn't take long for Sam to find out about his brother's secret passion. The sight of his brother so gently caressing the machine grew worry in the pit of his stomach. Still he said nothing, knowing Dean would be upset at his discovery. Sam prayed for his elder brother. He prayed his brother found love, and that he wouldn't waste away in front of a cold machine he found in the woods. What Sam did not know was that his prayers had been heard by a very particular arch angel.

Dean returned home from work please to see his machine as a man coming home to his love. There he stood entrancing in all his perfection. Dean caressed him, but recoiled in shock. Was his mind deceiving him or did his flesh warm under Dean's hand. Dean kissed his lip, a linger kiss of desperation and hope, and felt his lips soften under his own. He touched his arms, his shoulders and the hardness vanished as they relaxed under his touch. It was like watching ice melt in the sun. Dean took his wrist, a pulse, strong and stead under his fingers. Dean was no religious man. He never had a reason to believe in God, but now he prayed. He thanked whoever had had breathed life into his love. Dean, filled with joy, wrapped his arms around the once automaton and saw him smile a blinding grin into his eyes and flush. The man's knees went weak as though holding up his own body was too much of a strain. Dean caught him around the waist leading him over to rest on the bed. 

The now man spoke in a deep rough voice, "hello Dean." The mechanic's stomach did flips at the sound of his name in his mouth. "Thank you for saving me." Dean sat on the bed next to the dark hair man. 

"What do you mean?"

The man went on to explain that he was not machine, but really an angel. And Castiel, for that was the angel's name, had been cursed by a witch. The witch had fallen in love with the angel, but Castiel not love her back. She accused him of being nothing but a machine with a pretty face, and turned him into thus. For hundreds of year Castiel remained trapped in a prison of gears and cogs before someone had stumbled upon his and taken him home. Castiel was trapped, unable to move as the young man restored him. He was unable to return every touch when Dean caressed him though every inch of his being begged for Castiel to reach out. 

When Castiel's brother Gabriel appeared before him. His Grace surged with joy at the feel of his brother's own Grace brushing against the spark of life still remaining in the metal. Gabriel had shook his head the usually joyous angel so sorrowful. 

"I'm so sorry Brother I took so long to find you." 

Gabriel ran a hand over the cold metal of his face before stepping back. Castiel felt a horrible sense of hopelessness. Was Gabriel leaving? Why did he not save him? And they Gabriel disappeared with a flap of strong wings. Oh, how Castiel wished he could fly again, but Gabriel's departure had confirmed it. Castiel was too far gone. It was too late to save him. Even Dean's return could not make him happy because it was tainted by the knowledge that Castiel would never touch him. Then Dean had touched him and he felt so warm. Castiel put it to the heat of Dean's skin against his metal. But as he continued Castiel realized with a rising joy that the heat was his own, and with every touch Dean's hands warmed his and gave him life. Castiel sent his brother a silent prayer of thanks as he stared into Dean's eyes and smiled for the first time in almost a thousand years.


End file.
